The present invention relates to electrolyte circulation type of a cell stack secondary battery of the type in which the negatively active material is cadmium, zinc, lead or the like, and more particularly the invention relates to such secondary battery designed to prevent the occurrence of any abnormal electrodeposition due to small shunt current.